A Love Story of My Kids
by LalisaKim
Summary: Kisah seorang ibu yang peka terhadap permasalah anak-anaknya, terutama masalah cinta. GS • BTS, Infinite, BAP, DBSK fanfiction. Yunho, Jaejoong, Sunggyu, Himchan, Namjoon, Taehyung.


Kim Yunho, usia 45th, adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Beberapa hotel, resort, dan taman bermain terkenal berada dibawah kepemimpinannya. Namanya masuk dalam 10 besar pengusaha paling berpengaruh di dunia.

Juga seorang kepala keluarga yang disegani. Kim Yunho adalah suami dan ayah yang amat sangat menjunjung tinggi pentingnya waktu dengan keluarga. Maka ditengah kesibukannya, ia selalu menyempatkan untuk berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Sangat memperhatikan pertumbuhan anak-anaknya. Seorang ayah yang santai namun tegas. Tidak pernah mengekang atau mengharuskan anak-anaknya menjadi seorang pengusaha seperti dirinya.

Kim Jaejoong, usia 43th, seorang wanita karir yang menaungi 550 restoran di 15 negara besar. Seorang istri dan ibu yang protektif terhadap keluarganya. Tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menginjak dapurnya jika ia ada dirumah dan melarang pekerja rumahnya membuatkan makanan untuk keluarganya. Alasan utamanya adalah ia tidak ingin keluarganya melupakan cita rasa dari masakannya.

Seorang ibu yang peka terhadap anak-anaknya dan menjadi orang pertama yang maju menangani permasalahan anak-anaknya. Ia juga sama seperti Yunho, ia sangat mementingkan waktu dengan keluarganya. Selalu berusaha agar berada dirumah ketika makan malam dan mengurus keluarganya.

Kim Sunggyu, usia 28th, anak pertama dari keluarga Kim dan juga seorang manager di salah satu kantor milik ayahnya di Seoul. Sangat suka sekali menyanyi. Ayahnya pernah menyuruhnya mengikuti audisi si sebuah agency besar di Seoul namun ia lebih memilih untuk mengurus perusahan, jika ditanya mengapa maka ia akan menjawab "aku anak pertama, sudah seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab membantu orang tuaku dan aku ingin melihat adik-adikku meraih mimpinya".

Seorang gadis tegas, keras kepala, blak-blak an dan suka sekali memerintah. Namun dibalik sifatnya itu, ia memiliki hati yang lembut dan penyayang. Memiliki kekasih seorang aktor terkenal yang berumur 2 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Kim Himchan, usia 26th, seorang aktris cantik yang mampu meluluhkan hati semua orang dengan sifatnya yang ramah, lembut, dan baik hati. Anak keluarga Kim nomor 2 yang bisa dibilang bersifat keibuan dibanding kakaknya. Lebih dekat dengan ibunya dan suka sekali berbelanja.

Ia berkata jujur pada ayahnya bahwa dia tidak mampu mengurus perusahaan milik ayah ataupun ibunya karena sejak kecil cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang aktris. Memiliki kekasih seorang produser terkenal di ibu kota Korea Selatan.

Kim Namjoon, 23th, satu-satunya anak lelaki di kekuarga Kim. Amat sangat protektif terhadap noona dan dongsaengnya. Menjadi orang pertama yang maju untuk menghajar seseorang yang telah menyakiti hati kakak dan kedua adiknya. Memiliki otak yang encer dan ber iq tinggi, namun ia belum memutuskan apakah ia akan membantu kakaknya untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarganya atau tidak.

Seorang leader dari boyband terkenal di Seoul, ia memiliki nama panggung Rap Monster karna keahliannya dalam bidang rap sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Sering terlibat skandal dengan beberapa gadis dan ibunya sering mengeluh pusing jika ada berita seperti itu.

Kim Taehyung, 21th, maknae dari keluarga Kim. Anak yang amat sangat polos dan ketiga kakaknya sepakat untuk melindungi kepolosan Kim Taehyung. Sifat dan tingkahnya mampu merubah suasana suram menjadi cerah seketika. Suka sekali ber aegyo jika ia menginginkan sesuatu. Namun dibalik itu semua, ia sangat mandiri. Ia berusaha agar mengerjakan sesuatunya sendirian, jika ia sudah tidak sanggup maka ia akan segera menghubungi kakak atau orang tuanya untuk membantunya.

Seorang penyanyi internasional yang memiliki suara unik. Jika sudah mendengarkan nyanyiannya, maka orang-orang seperti ikut terbawa suasana dari lagu yang dibawakan. Ia sangat multitalenta, ia bisa bernyanyi, menari, ber akting dan menciptakan lagu. Ia juga memiliki sebuah sekolah seni di Seoul dan memiliki cabang di New York. Tujuannya adalah ia ingin membantu orang-orang yang memiliki bakat seni agar dapat dikembangkan. Tengah menyukai seseorang dari grup boyband kakaknya.


End file.
